Sins of Endearment
by CrazyPandaHat05
Summary: With the disappearance of her father, Kaya began to rebel against the Holy Knights as a spy. However, upon facing a near death experience, she came to realise that she needs the help to do so... [KingxDiane in future chapters]
1. Chapter 1

Britannia, the land that has faced both good and evil for as long as anyone could remember. For decades now, peace has been fulfilled in this country, with the exception of the occasional uprising of thieves and thugs as such, although nothing that required much attention to deal with.

However, it hasn't always been like this. Back when humankind was only just beginning, there was a war between all of mankind, from goddesses to giants and fairies, against the destructive abominations of the demons that scoured Britannia in hopes to suffice their own sick needs. This led to the Holy War taking place. Every single Holy Knight and creature fought valiantly for the survival of their races, but this didn't go without consequences. Many souls of the living perished, some dying in the midst of battle, whilst others didn't survive too long after returning to their families from life threatening injuries. Even though their side won and the entire demon population was eternally sealed in their own world of emptiness and darkness, it still was a dark day for the kingdom which slowly but surely regrew with the Holy Knights protecting the citizens from evil.

But soon after the depressing ages of the aftermath of the war, the Holy Knights gradually became stronger as time went on, as well as the birth of the powerful, unstoppable group who is known as 'The Seven Deadly Sins', a group that was run out of the kingdom as being traitors for killing the King of Liones and soon after disbanded to live on with their lives.  
Meliodas, Diane, Ban, King, Gowther, Merlin and Escanor, each and every one of the members of the sins capable of doing huge things, each one powerful enough to take over the kingdom, But was that really their motive as the Holy Knight's continuously implied?

That is where the story officially begins…

* * *

It begins not with the sins, or the Holy Knights themselves, but instead a lowly girl named Kaya, someone who was always trying to rough it up and fit in with the boys, someone who would just blend in with the crowd if it hadn't been for her father, who happened to be a Holy Knight, or was more so considering how he mysteriously disappeared when his daughter was only just little. Although she had been told to always follow the rules, obey every command in the kingdom, she couldn't help but think that there was something else going on, something that the higher order was secretly plotting without the public's knowledge. For so long, it had always only been the male descendants in her line of family that had always gone down that route, whilst the females always stayed with baking goods. However it was all going to change and Kaya was going to make sure of that.

At a young age, she became a fighter, a rebel even. Luckily, with her father's genes and some training from her uncle, it came naturally, making it all the easier to infiltrate the castle as one of them to find out the truth about her father or even what they were secretly planning. But what she didn't know was how her future was going to unfold for her.

And that was where she began her adventure…

Years had passed ever since she became an independent spy for her own cause. She only followed her own rules, making her a wanted enemy of the kingdom that could not easily be caught. No one knew who she was exactly as she had always kept her face hidden with a black cloak made out of silk, so when it came to what her name was, she had always gone by 'The Woman with No Name'. Not only was this to protect herself, it was also to protect her family name, her mother, who was powerless against the force of the Knights.  
Just like the Sins, who she looked up to as inspiration when things were not going the way as planned, she was a dangerous foe to deal with.  
Unlike the Sins however, she wasn't nearly as powerful to take on an army of the stronger knights, which was one lesson that she had learnt far too late…

The battle was fierce. Knights were slayed and blood was spilled by her own blade. At this point, Kaya didn't even feel any remorse for any of them, not even the new recruits who barely even knew how to fight. They were all evil.

Fortunately before the confrontation took place, she was able to evacuate everyone from the town for the time being, even though it was slowly turning into a warzone with rubble flying here and there. After all, she learned to fight for those who were being deceived, just like she was during her childhood. She wouldn't allow them to fall for their traps, even if it meant losing her life.

She wasn't done yet…

The fight escalated rather quickly, more than she had hoped for. With the size and strength of the enemy increasing, she couldn't hold out for much longer. Her muscles ached from overpowering her weaker opponents, her breath ragged and heavy even though she knew if she stopped for a split second, the chances of being captured or even being killed was high.  
She awaited in the silence within the thick smoke that surrounded her. There was no noise? Had they all finally given up?

No… They wouldn't have given up so easily…

Something was definitely wrong…

Before she could identify what the issue was, the enemy had finally retaliated. But the downside to it was that she didn't notice it so it was far too late to dodge properly. She leaped to the side to avoid gaining serious injuries, although a burning sensation tore through her clothing and slit her side open wide enough for a stream of blood to pour through.  
Kaya lost her balance the moment that she touched the rough terrain, her body tumbling until she was abruptly stopped by a crumbling brick wall which ironically happened to have the wanted posters of the Seven as well as herself. Small spurts of blood escaped her lips as she coughed, as an attempt to clear out her throat of the dust clouds she inhaled.

"You know you could have avoided this long ago if you had just given up and went with the crowd…" Stated a low, gruff voice that came from in front of her.

Kaya recognised that voice, although just vaguely from her time within the castle. But the story is, she didn't like what was going to happen, or even her chances in a fight.

Her platinum coloured eyes slowly opened forcefully, her body fighting the urge to stay awake. Even with her slightly blurred vision, she could make out a human form walking towards her whilst sheathing his weapon. He was wearing the usual formal uniform of a knight, an untouched blue and silver armour that shone within the daylight, semi-long locks of pink hair dangling over his forehead and a cold set of royal blue eyes staring directly at his prey. All of this together belonged to one individual only…

"Gilthunder…" The girl muttered under her breath, using one arm to pull her off the ground so that she was sitting upright, her other hand clenched onto the wound to try and lessen the bleeding. For now, in her state, all she could do was distract the enemy, to give herself extra time before she would accept what was coming to her.  
"What a lovely surprise… Here I was thinking that I wasn't so much a problem for the newbies… I guess they really do make good practice after all…"

Gilthunder gave a small huff under his breath, as if he found her comment humorous enough to laugh about. It was true that this female posed a problem, one that would require her execution on the spot by the strongest, but there must have been a reason as to why she did pose a problem. He would have to keep up his guard around her in case this helplessness was all just an act.

"Well, we all have learnt our lesson… This is the end of the line for you. After all, even without Meliodas and his team, you can't be trusted. For the sake of the kingdom, I cannot allow you to leave this place alive…" Gilthunder said in a low, monotone voice, a sign that he wasn't playing around. He was dead serious…

If she had one chance to make it out to see another day, she would have to find her weapon. With her eyes hidden, she was able to look around a certain scope of the area.  
Nothing…Nothing… Ah ha!

Within the corner of her eye, she noticed a blood soaked blade made out of steel with a dark red hilt just a couple of feet away. It was the one that she was searching for. Not only could be the source of her own survival to see another day, it was also a family relic that had been passed down the family generation after generation. She couldn't leave without it…

The moment that Gilthunder took into realization that the mysterious woman wasn't talking anymore, he figured that he wouldn't get much else out of her. "Now any last words?" He said, crossing his arms, awaiting for what may be her final last words.

Kaya nodded, clearing her throat. It was dry. The heat was certainly getting to her now that her body was weakened.  
"I have just one request… Can you tell my family, I'm sorry?"

Gilthunder's eyebrow widened slightly out of confusion. From how merciless she was, he didn't expect something like that to leave her lips ever. Then again, he didn't even know much about her, expect that she was female.  
A sigh escaped his lips, her arms returning back down to his sides. "Well I did ask… I suppose it won't be too bothersome…" He turned himself away from the female to his comrade who had been checking to see if there was anyone that was still alive.

That was her chance. Whilst Gilthunder was distracted with her request, Kaya slowly began to shuffle away from her position. It did hurt considering how her wound was becoming stretched but the pain was worth it all. Slowly but gradually, she was getting closer and closer, the handle almost in her reach. She could taste it.

Her body was practically lying down, trying to reach for it. Just a little more…

Within a split second, a strike of lightening crashed into the ground. She managed to pull her hand back just in time, however with no sword and from the look on Gilthunder's face, he wasn't at all amused.  
"I was trying to be nice to you with giving you a final request but it seems that you aren't going to co-operate… Even if I don't know your identity, there will be one less pesky human… Say good night…" He raised his blade, prepared to slay the human with one final strike.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the town, there was a bar that had only recently arrived. Business didn't seem to be all that busy with the exception of a few odd people that showed up before the fighting started and it couldn't be the others since Elizabeth was on business with King Arthur and the rest of the Sins were on their own missions. It was bizarre, surely there was a reason for it…  
Despite being outside of the town, the sound of lightening erupted from the sky almost immediately, despite the fact that there wasn't even a cloud in the sky. This was something that was brought to the owner of the bar, Meliodas' attention who hadn't seen much action in some time, especially since the others were out on their own missions.

"Hmm, hey Ban, want to see what's up?" The blonde haired man called out to his close friend to which brought a smirk to the taller man in red.

"You don't have to ask twice…"

Once Meliodas got everything sorted with 'The Boar Hat', as well as informing his work partner to take care of the place in return for extra scraps, much to Hawk's delight, the two went to investigate the suspicious lightening. Although from their experience, they got a feeling on who was around but the question was why?

But soon enough, they found out…

With getting up onto higher ground, they were able to see the entire situation with their own eyes. A fight had definitely broke out, which was obvious not only by the array of cold, lifeless bodies that were scattered across the streets, but also Gilthunder about to execute what appeared to be an innocent and injured citizen.

"Finally, some action…" Ban muttered, his voice trembling from excitement. He was extremely eager to get in and unlike anyone else, he didn't have to suffer the consequences of death if he was faced with a life threatening injury, which made it all the more better.

"… Even if I don't know your identity, there will be one less pesky human… Say good night…"

Gilthunder rose his sword above his head, striking it down to fatally stab the girl. However, Kaya could still feel the stinging pain in her side. She was still alive, although just barely…  
But what happened?

Kaya's vision moved to the side to where Gilthunder was, but there was another human in front of her, armed with a small broken blade with a dragon hilt that she didn't recognise at all. Despite all the confusion, she was thankful either way for the save but at what price?

"Ban, get her out of here! I will deal with Gilthunder…" Meliodas called out, to which Ban didn't take a second thought. He knelt down beside the girl and leaned down. He wanted her to climb onto his back for a piggy ride, since that seemed to be the safest way to travel in her condition.

"Hop on…" He said softly to not scare her, even though she still looked cautious of him for good reason. After all, since the wanted posters weren't entirely accurate on the Sins appearance, Meliodas especially, she didn't take them into consideration, making him another regular stranger. However, did she really want to deal with Gilthunder's wrath?

Not really…

With using whatever ledge she could grab on to, she pulled herself up onto her feet, glancing over to her sword at first, determining whether she should quickly get it. At first, she was going to grab it, but with noticing how much the shorter human was struggling in this battle, she wouldn't have enough time…

It really wasn't worth her life after all…

Kaya turned back to Ban and climbed onto his back, grunting once or twice from the pain. She would have to get that sorted soon enough, otherwise she was at risk of passing out and within this day and age where she could get slaughtered at any point, and it was a chance that she wasn't risking to take.

With using his ability 'Full Counter' to protect his friend and the mysterious woman, Meliodas made an opening for the two to make their escape, much to Gilthunder's dismay. The other Knights would definitely hear about this, which was something that Gilthunder was trying to avoid in the first place. After all, he usually gave his enemies a certain degree of mercy, others in the kingdom weren't so friendly.

The two escaped safely without any issues. Kaya had taken out most of the weaker knights, which made things all the more easier to travel, even though from the speed that they were going, it would only just feel like a gust of cold air to others, rather than an actual human being.  
However, what they both mentally agreed on was that the silence made their first greetings all the more uneasy. Even though with what just happened, Ban took into consideration that she may have been shaken up from her near death or even that she was just a quiet person in general.

No matter. It would give him a chance to find out what was going on…

But where to take her? At first, he thought about the Boar Hat, but it may not be the best with surrounding her with a lot of people when he needed the answers. He would need a more private place. That was when he took into consideration of a nearby place that they passed when arriving to set up the bar for the public.

He took her into a cave that was nearby a water source. That way, it would be easier to clean her wound so that it wouldn't get infected and even stop the bleeding until she could get proper help. It also was outside the town so even if she was left alone for a small bit, it was safe there. Or that was Ban's thinking to say the least…

The sound of the river that ran through the structure echoed across the stone walls, giving the only sole noise in the peaceful area. It was perfect for a private discussion…  
He settled down the woman on a smooth, dry rock, his expression remaining just the same as before. Worried… Confused…

"Here, let me help you with that…" Ban said, implying to the wound whilst taking out a rag he happened to still have that he was using in the kitchen. Suddenly, it seemed more like a coincidence that he had it with him rather than just luck…  
Kaya simply nodded in cooperation and raised her skin tight shirt slightly to the side in order for the white haired male to tend to her bleeding wound. She had no reason to fight with him, nor did she want to put up a fight, which was unusual, especially with her fiery personality. But maybe it was because she felt in debt for him saving her?

"Thank you…" She finally whispered, although loud enough for him to hear. "I would have been dead if you and your friend never showed up…"

Ban glanced at her whilst soaking the rag in the water stream, a small smile edged on his expression. He got some words out of her. That was a good thing…  
"Hey no worries… You are safe here with me…" He responded, placing the cold cloth onto the gash, pressing it down lightly. It did hurt, as shown by her body tensing, and to her, her face wrinkling up in a cringe, but it was a good pain.

"Now, would you mind telling me what was going on back there? How you managed to anger the Knights that much?" He asked, to which brought a smile to the female's face for a split second. It was somewhat humorous, but knowing her backstory, it wasn't all that funny.

"I've been wanted for some time now for causing a little havoc here and there… Their out to get my head. I underestimated them though. I wouldn't have thought they would bring out him anytime soon…" She simply stated, her glance moving slightly up to see his face.

"Heh, you remind me a little of myself, but that is a story for another time…" He said, gently grabbing her hand to press down the cloth instead of himself.  
"But I'll need to leave you for now to help my captain… I'll be back soon enough so be sure to wait here for a little longer…"

"And where else am I meant to go?" She asked, a smile clear on her lips. She was clearly just joking, pulling his leg. But in all seriousness, she didn't have a home. Ever since she became a 'criminal', she had been wondering from town to town, doing her duties secretly as a Holy Knight to make her living, although it didn't change as to where her morals were. She was simply going day by day trying to survive to see tomorrow.

Ban gave a light laugh. He knew that she was only kidding. He could honestly get used being around her, although with taking no more time sit around and chat, he didn't take into consideration to admitting so. Maybe when they next meet…


	2. Chapter 2

Not too much time had passed ever since the commotion took place with the Holy Knights, however to Kaya, it felt like time was moving far slower than she had anticipated. As she was told by Ban, she awaited in the safety of the cave, at least until everything calmed down from the fight that she had started in the first place.

But she wondered…

Considering how Gilthunder was a dangerous foe to deal with, was the stranger's comment upon leaving nothing more than a heroic act to make himself look good? Or was it that he too was someone that shouldn't be messed with?  
Either way, she was safe and alive for now, at least long enough to see another day so it was something to be grateful for.

Kaya began to cough up blood once again, her hand still placing pressure on the wound that she had previously been given after Gilthunder ambushed her. That's right. She would have to get that sorted soon enough. With looking down at the wet rag that was soaked with her blood and the water that flowed through the passing river, her vision began to go slightly fuzzy, everything turning into something that you would see in a bad quality game.

"Maybe, I just need some air…" She said to herself as she slowly forced herself up onto her feet, seething in agony. Her face became clenched for a few moments, her teeth grinding together in order to stop herself from cursing frantically, although it didn't stop her from doing it mentally. After all, her head was throbbing enough to make it seem that the 'room' was spinning.  
She guided herself with the use of the stone cavern as guidance to head out towards the light but just as the sunlight beamed down on her, something felt off about her body.

She could feel her face boiling up, her breathing turning shallow despite the fact that she was breathing heavily, as if she was struggling to get oxygen in her lungs. Her vision continued to fade into darkness, but not before her legs gave out on their own and, forcing her to roll down into the river bed. Her cloak as well as the rest of her outfit became soaked with the clear blue water, strands of black hair the color of midnight creeping out from beneath whilst floating on the water. She couldn't hold out any longer. She wasn't strong enough to…

And soon enough, she lost consciousness, her mind wavering away from reality, just clutching onto whatever was left to return anytime soon…

* * *

Time had passed by in an instant, particularly because of the fact that in the state that she was in, time didn't matter as she couldn't tell how long she had been out for. But something felt off the moment that she regained the smallest amount of consciousness.  
She laid there in a half slumber, the soft feeling of everything from the pillows to the blanket hugging her form warmly whilst her tired eyes were trying to open; although they continuously closed, making everything seem like it was in pitch darkness. What?

That couldn't be possible.

Kaya forced herself up from the comfortable mattress that for some reason smelled like booze, however that was the least of her worries. Her sight was still blurry, although she could make out a general idea of the room that she was in. It felt empty since it didn't have much furniture at all but homely at the same time. Her glance moved over to the window. As usual, it was a bright sunny day, the light pouring into the room to make it look brighter.

The female's head throbbed to the point where it felt like a bunch of fireworks were ignited in her skull, flying around furiously in an attempt to escape in an explosion. Frankly, in the simplest of ways, she wasn't in the greatest position to care about her whereabouts, especially since whoever brought her there was kind enough to allow her to rest comfortably.

Speaking of which…

She pulled the covers off her lightly tanned body, her lower stomach wrapped with a thick bandages. Judging by the amount of blood that seeped through, it seems to be that she was out for the count for some time. Good, the wound was seen to but wait…

"Where are my clothes?"

Her eyes widened in alarm, her arms frolicking around the sheets to see if they had been set down somewhere. She even looked around the room in a dash. There wasn't anything at all…  
The girl sighed in frustration. This really wasn't her week at all…

Without even a trace of a warning, the door to the room opened up widely, her entire body freezing up in shock. Not only did she see her face, something that she hadn't shown in a long time, but she was also in her underwear.  
She managed to bring herself back into reality to identify who it was. It was Ban carrying a set of neatly folded clothing that resembled her own but cleaner and not damaged at all, and from the smirk that was evident on his face, it was clear that he liked what he had witnessed.

Kaya grabbed hold of the blanket and swiftly wrapped it around her body to get it out of view, daggers spouting out of her eyes in a glare whilst her face turned as red as a tomato.  
"Have you ever heard of knocking?" She snapped at him and with good reason too.

Ban simply rolled his eyes, his smirk quickly turning into a frown from the girl's rude comment. He stepped over slowly to the female, setting the clothes down in front of her before crossing his arms.  
"You know, you really shouldn't say something like that to the guy who allowed you to sleep in his bed…" He said, causing an immediate reaction to burst out onto the girl's face.

Not only was she exhausted and starved, she now felt guilty for snapping at him like that, especially after realising that he gave her his bed to rest upon until she recovered. She felt sick to her stomach now, something that rarely happened nowadays.  
Her lips parted to apologise but before any words could escape, a hand began to pat the top of her head, his fingers messing with her long, luscious locks of hair in the process.

"It's fine. Now, you'd best get dressed. There's food downstairs if you want any but I'd hurry. Otherwise Hawk will get it…" He stated softly before removing his hand off her head and went to the door. But he stopped.

"Oh yeah, even without your face covered, you're still pretty cute…" He admitted with a large grin before leaving to give her some privacy. It was obvious that he was teasing her and it was working.  
Her eyes began to shimmer whilst her body was clearly tensed. Even at young age, she hanged with the boys more, who never really looked at her as if she was a girl, but rather one of them. Then again, that was a long time ago… She's changed…

Once she was left in silence to change without anyone else barging in, she grabbed the folded clothing and began to get dressed accordingly but two things seemed to dwell her mind. The first being who this 'Hawk' figure was. Perhaps a pet or something? Or even a human who really enjoyed his food. Either way, she would find out soon enough.

The second was her cloak that had been fixed, despite the fact that the stitching was easy to point out. She glanced at it, memorising the white haired male's words that continuously prodded around in her mind like an echo that would never silence itself. Maybe it was time to finally open herself up to the world more, especially around the two people who saved her.

She decided to wear it, but with the hood down instead rather than deciding to hide her face. After all, Ban had already seen it so she presumed the other male must have as well but she would have to be wary of anyone else…

After making herself look the slightest bit decent, despite the fact that she had dark circles under her eyes and her skin was still sickly pale, she made her way downstairs to the main bar. The smell of delicious, succulent meat drifted into her nostrils. She could almost taste the food just melting in her mouth. As a result, she kept worrying that she had a trail of saliva running down her chin. Luckily, nothing embarrassing happened.

At least, not of as yet…

She was welcomed by three faces; two that were friendly enough, whilst the other didn't seem to show all that much emotion. For some reason, she wanted to be wary of him, specifically because he was hard to read. What was he aiming?

Anyway…

"Hey guys…"

"Hey. You seem to be looking a lot better." The blonde haired boy said with a wide smile whilst taking a sip of his drink. She couldn't identify what type it was exactly, although she knew that it was some sort of alcohol.  
"Here, take a seat and have some food… I'll go get you a drink."

Kaya did take a seat beside the two young looking men, her eyes glancing over to the male who was pouring a thinned out cherry red ale into a stein, to which she became alarmed.  
"A-Ahh, I don't drink…" She said in a panic to which Ban laughed.

"Relax, Aberdeen Ale barely has any alcohol in it. There's no way that you can get drunk off of that, even if you are a light weight…"  
That was easy for him to say, especially considering how he was chugging down his pint so fast that it felt like it was going out of stock. Kaya grabbed a piece of the slow roasted chicken, taking one bite after the other, although it was rather difficult since it tasted as phenomenal as it smelled.

"Anyway, I'd like to thank you guys for saving my butt back there. By the way, how long was I out for?" She asked in curiosity whilst eating.

"A few days… You came down with a pretty bad fever…"

Before she could take another bite of the meat, she froze up once he admitted that she had been out of it for three days. Three whole days wasted on resting when she was so close to finding out the truth on what the Holy Knights were up to.

"Hey, little lady, are you okay?" Ban asked, his half lidded eyes carefully inspecting her. He noticed the blank look in her eyes"

"Hm?" She said at first upon Ban grabbing her attention. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

"That's not the truth…" Gowther interrupted. "You're thinking that now that you have 'wasted' three days resting, you are back to square one with finding out what the Holy Knights are planning…"

This alone was enough to leave the female shocked. She couldn't even tell if what he had just said was real or not. "What did…"

"You're name is Kaya or also known as the 'Woman with No Name'. You come from Liones where your mother was a baker and your father was a Holy Knight. However, you are on a quest to avenge your father who you presume is dead and keep the public safe from them…"

Kaya's mouth dropped more and more at every single word that left Gowther's lips, squeaks and grunts of protest escaping as a result of her becoming flabbergasted. She wanted to tell him otherwise that he was wrong about everything, but that would be a lie. But how did he know?

Kaya slammed her hands on the table and stood up, her glare moving towards Gowther.

"How do you know so much about me?" She interrogated, awaiting for an answer, however it would have to be something pretty extraordinary for her to pass up something like that.

"That's his ability…" Ban said with a smirk. "But don't worry, he does that to everyone all the time…"

Ability?

Everything was getting more and more confusing by the second. She was so frustrated that she could cry, but as strong and bold as she made herself through her entire life, she doubt that it would be possible at this rate.

"Who are you people?" She simply asked whilst sitting back down.

Meliodas walked over to them, giving the girl her drink to which she took a sip of. It had a strong fruity taste, nothing like what she had presumed in the first place. It tasted sweet and refreshing.

"I'm Meliodas, and they're Ban and Gowther… You probably have heard of us as being the Sins…" He added.

Kaya abruptly stopped drinking the moment that he said so. She placed the stein down quickly and coughed as some of the ale went down her throat the wrong way.  
"W-What!?" She managed to croak out. "You guys look nothing like what's on the posters!"

"You should know better, since no one knows who you are. They simply misinterpreted us so we can go around our lives without the crowd getting on our backs…" Ban explained. It did make sense that whoever made the posters could have simply just falsely changed their appearances. Besides, the posters came out when she was only just a little girl. They could have easily changed even in the slightest after all those years.

But even with that, it didn't seem like nothing could top off that piece of realization…

"Hey, do you have any leftovers?" A somewhat female voice came out from behind the female, allowing her to turn around.

"Uh... Yeah, he-"  
Before she could continue, she stopped herself. There was no one there, all except a pig standing there, confusion spread over his adorable face.

"What's the matter? Are you alright?"

Yep, that did it…  
It has officially came to the point where Kaya thought that she was going insane, that everything that she was experiencing was nothing more than just a bad dream. But it wasn't a dream…

It was reality…

The female turned around back to Ban, Meliodas and Gowther before dropping her head onto the table, groaning slightly from the strike of pain. She couldn't handle it at all. There was no logic to anything. Then again, in a world were demons and goddesses exist, the possibilities were endless.

"Why is the pig talking to me?" The girl said in a soft, barely audible voice.

"That's Hawk, my partner in crime… Oh yeah, and I believe that this belongs to you?" Meliodas said, pulling out a long object, covered in layers tattered ceramic cloth.  
At first, Kaya was puzzled as to what it was, especially considering how they had never met before. But it quickly hit her. Her eyes widened in shock as she unravelled the cloth to reveal at first a thin layer of silver steel. The metal was shining to the point where she could see her reflection.

It was only then that she came to the realisation of how much that she has grown.

"Meliodas, thank you but how did get it back?"

"Ban told me that you were looking over at it when he was helping you escape. Figured that it was important to you…" Meliodas explained with a light smile. Although that he and his team were made out to be criminals, it felt nice making others happy. However, the story that they told was something that Kaya was so eager to know for many reasons…

* * *

 _ **Flashback – Beginning**_

"You really think that you can protect that girl? You can't keep her hidden for the rest of her days…" Gilthunder said, a frown emphasised by what he was truly feeling: worry. He didn't want to do this, but he had no other choice if he wanted to keep his loved ones safe.  
Kaya wasn't framed like the Sins, but rather she was guilty of wrong doing. Although, in the midst of things, she did so in order to get back at the cause for what they presumably did to her father, even though it was all myths and rumours. Even he didn't know what happened to him.

"Well it didn't seem that she was all that terrible…" Meliodas said rather casually. And it was true. He didn't know anything about her. Nothing about her past or what had happened. Even if she was to attack him in his sleep, he would still be able to handle her.

"You're making a big mistake either way… I cannot allow you to go further…" He stated quietly under his breathe, unsheathing his blade once again and held it into the air. Within seconds, flashes of loud lightning struck down towards Meliodas, who used his Full Counter ability to reflect the blast back towards the air.  
No matter how many times Gilthunder tried, it was pointless and a waste of time. He would have to fight without his powerful ability. He dived towards the smaller male, his sword raised to clash with his. The two fought it out valiantly although the both of them knew that there could only be one winner and each of them was determined to be it.

Sparks flew and metal clashed as the fight continued, each one taking turns to take an impact that would practically kill a regular human. To them, these people were monsters in disguise. However, it would be only a matter of time before one of them would give up. In fact, that point in time came sooner than they anticipated.

Ban had arrived once again to the battle field in order to assist his friend, who was now having a hard time gaining the upper advantage against his former friend and student. Then again, this did show that he had taught him well.  
He glanced around the scenery of dead bodies and blood scattered everywhere, until something caught his eye; it was the sword that the mysterious girl from earlier was glancing at. Maybe there is some special power in it that could help fight the odds.

He leapt out of his hiding spot, swiftly moving over to the weapon that was laying on the ground, rotting away. Ban picked it up, inspecting it for a split moment. It was light, so if he were to attack, it could easily be a fatal one. Perhaps this girl had more to her than meets the eye.

But that didn't matter right now…

Meliodas was quickly running out of room to dodge and soon enough, he came to a dead end, giving Gilthunder the upper hand to initiate a devastating blow. Yet something seemed off…

He was smiling…  
Why would he be smiling when his life was on the line?

Unless…

His light blue eyes widened, his body quickly moving to the side. It was then that he seen Ban darting in front of him, holding the blade. However, he hadn't escaped the attack fully as a thin cut opened up on his face. It took a second to come to a realization as to what had happened, but that's all it took for the two Sins to prepare themselves for his next attack.

Gilthunder grinded his teeth in frustration before a defeated smile appeared on his pale pink lips. He knew when he was finished and he accepted that…  
"You may have won this battle, but I can assure you…" He began, standing mighty and tall. He raised his sword once again, however the lightening flash wasn't an attack this time, but a means of escaping the fight. A bright light surrounded him, nothing but a silhouette of the male seen in the light flash.  
"… I will be back and I will give that girl the justice she deserves…"

With so said, the light vanished into thin air, as well as Gilthunder, leaving the two Sins alone in the destroyed town.  
After so? Well, its's self-explanatory about what happened…

 _ **Flashback – End**_

* * *

Kaya listened to every word that was mentioned within the story. She didn't seem the least bit surprised now considering how it was one shocking discovery after the other.  
"I see… So that's how it went…" She said with a sigh. "You know, I really don't want you to interfere with my own life… I just want to see you guys getting hurt through my own mistakes…"

Her glance moved over to them all, both Meliodas and Ban grinning widely whilst Gowther remained emotionless as usual. This alone confused the girl and she didn't like it one bit.

"What are you grinning about?" She asked cautiously.

Ban swivelled over her, resting his arm around the back of her neck and over her shoulder.

"You know well that we can take care of ourselves just fine and since we are all friends with the same motives, why not join us? We could use someone like you on our side…" He said.

Of course the offer was tempting, but could she really trust what these people was saying. Perhaps it was all just a game to them, a way of using her advantages of intercepting the enemy. They could easily throw her to the side when it was all over, if she does survive till the end that is. She thought about it long and hard before coming up with her final answer.

"Sure…"


	3. Chapter 3

It had only been a week ever since Kaya joined in an alliance with the Sins. More so, she had been helping out in the Boar Hat until her wound was fully healed. In fact, it was safe to say that she felt uneasy with how defenceless she was, especially when she was left to take care of the part whilst the others was out doing their own duties whilst from the fact that the urge to fight continuously welded up within her. Soon enough, she was sure that those urges were soon going to explode in a fiery mess.

And soon enough that happened…

It came to the point where she outwardly attacked a customer. Luckily enough, Meliodas had stopped her before she could do any permanent damage, even though she was pretty sure that she had lost all feeling in her hand for a couple of minutes before the circulation returned to normal. Although in her defence, she could argue that he was drunk and was presumably going to do inappropriate things to her. She needed to calm down and enjoy the peaceful lifestyle for now. No one was going to attack her outwardly whilst the Sins had her back.

Or so she thought…

Soon enough, she was finally back on her feet, fighting Holy Knights and infiltrating the castle as one of them. They didn't even know what her true intentions were, let alone what was coming to them in the close future. Every single moment that she stayed in that place was nothing more than just a dreadful act. She may have acted friendly towards them, but deep down inside, the hate was searing in her heart badly. Oh how she wanted to end them but she couldn't afford to blow her cover, no matter what. She would have to deal with it until it was all over.

Another day had gone by where she had been secretly gathering information to give the Sins the upper hand in what would may be the next battle in a war. She had given word that she was going on another mission outside the village that would take possibly a matter of days to complete, let alone who knows how long for travel. Her 'comrades' simply went along with it, presuming that she was just doing her job however only one suspected that she was up to something else.

She made her way across the prestige corridors that were made up of nothing but the finest materials, her glance moving from left to right to observe the handiwork that would have surely taken months to complete. Now it made sense on how the village of Liones was financially stable…  
She shook her head, her face raised once again to find Gilthunder at the entrance, giving her a deadly look. There was no way that he knew her secret but why else would he be giving her such a distasteful look? One way to find out…

"Can I help you?" Kaya stated in the most innocent way possible. In this line of work, she was able to master deception, especially with hiding her emotions behind a fake expression.

"You seem to be going out on missions a lot recently… You haven't been around here for weeks now and you just show up without saying anything." Gilthunder stated, circling her. He was interrogating her but what even he knew was that it would take a lot to break her.

"I got into a bit of trouble and had to stick around until I healed… Besides, I like keeping myself busy. Better than sticking around in the castle walls with not much else to do…" She said. She wasn't lying when she said so. More so, it was Gilthunder's fault for taking it in the wrong context.  
He stopped circling her as soon as he got behind her, his hands immediately gripping on the girl's shoulders, tight and relentless. This alone was enough to cause her entire body to tense up as well as goose bumps to grow across her arms.

"Very well, but be aware, if you are up to something without our acknowledgment…" He began, his face slowly easing by hers so that he could whisper in her ear, his breath hot against her skin.  
"…I will be keeping a close eye on you."

Kaya swallowed her saliva nervously yet quietly. She would have to be even more careful for now on. If they were to find out that she was the mysterious woman with the cloak, not only would it be bad news for her, it would also be for the rest of her family.

"Understood…"

Gilthunder released his grip, shoving her slightly although just enough to get her moving, something that Kaya didn't hesitate to do. After that, she didn't want to stick around for him to threaten her anymore.

She presumed that after that, nothing else could go worse. However, she was to soon find out that she was so very wrong.

* * *

She arrived back at the Boar Hat as soon as she knew that she was clear from any danger, an exhale of relief escaping from her lips. Finally, salvation…

"Hey guys, I'm…" She began whilst entering through the door, her vision and words were immediately grabbed by the small floating being that resembled a young boy. He had light brown hair and eyes, as well as giving looks that could kill her if they could.

The new-comers glance moved up and down the female, an angered frown indicated on her face. Kaya didn't like it at all.

"What is a Knight doing here? Who sent you!?" He demanded with a fierce tone to which insulted the female but only just. After all, she was still wearing her armour that she was provided when she joined up and wielded a sword that was created for her Holy Knight descendants. As well as that, they haven't met before. Yet again, she would have presumed that Meliodas would have informed him of the 'new member'.

"There's no need to be rash. I'm on your side…" She simply said, but from King's next precaution, that didn't suffice his question.  
His green leopard printed pillow changed before her eyes into a long staff pole with a spearhead, the sharp point of the spear pointed directly towards her threateningly. This was his sacred treasure, the Chastiefol. There was no talking now, no more protesting. She would have to fight to stay alive.

"King, calm down!" Meliodas said, however from the fact that he didn't seize his hostile position, it didn't seem that King wasn't in the mood to cooperate.

"I won't allow a Holy Knight to leave this place alive!" He said angrily, striking down his weapon on the female. Luckily enough, from the way he was, she was able to anticipate this move, allowing her to dodge to the side safely.

"Hey, hey! I said I was on your side!" She repeated. She didn't want to get riled up and attack back as it would only make matters worse. But from the way that this was going, she wouldn't have much of a choice.  
The rest of the Sins tried their hardest to calm him down although that nothing seemed to be helping at all. She couldn't take it anymore…

Kaya unsheathed her sword, holding it in front of her horizontally to block off any of his attacks. He was a quick opponent, making his attacks difficult to anticipate as shown by the fact that she was close to getting injured a few times. The battle escalated then, to the point where they found themselves outside in a more open area. The Sins couldn't do much else if they didn't want to get caught in what is usually a 'quarrel' to them.  
But he wasn't given his name as a Sin for nothing. With such a huge power difference, the outcome of the fight was already determined, but for how long would she be able to hold out for?

The female defended herself with her blade once again. King began to realise that his tactics wasn't working at all. He was being too brash with his attacks and it didn't seem that she was going to actually fight him at all.  
He took a split second to figure out his next move, to which his Chastiefol disappeared from the view of the girl. It wasn't gone, but rather it was hidden. What was he planning?

It was then that she was too late.

Before she could react, the Chastiefol grabbed caught the back of her legs in one quick but hard swing, causing her body to go into the air and proceed with a small, quiet thud as she reached the ground once again. She tried to pull herself up once again, but this time, it was pointless.  
She didn't have her weapon on her so she couldn't defend herself against his blows anymore. The next attack would surely have been the last…

She placed her arms up to her face that resembled an 'X' foundation, her eyes shut tightly in order to prepare for it. If she could survive this, which would be the only way, despite the fact that she would probably regret it and wish that she was dead rather than endure the everlasting pain of her limbs slowly splitting apart from their joints.

She waited for the impact, although something caught her off guard.

Blood?

She checked over her body and limbs to where the splodges of the red liquid settled in. There was no signs of any injuries. So what?

Her line of sight moved away from her very being to notice the spear end of the Chastiefol was right in front of her, drenched in blood and just scraping the tip of her nose. She froze up, unable to move from the position she was settled at. It was so close but looking just over the spearhead, she quickly realized what had happened.

A tall masculine form wearing red leather took the strike that could so have easily killed her but he was standing, alive and smiling at her, as if to say that everything was okay. But was it really?  
Ever since she joined up, it had been one surprise after another. But this one surely took the prize.

Without flinching much with the exception of the odd twitch of the eye here and there, Ban grabbed hold of the sacred weapon and pulled it out of his spleen, along with some of his minor organs that landed on the ground with an unattractive sounding splat.

That alone traumatised the poor girl upon witnessing. She could feel her stomach curling up internally, a sickening feeling slowly going from her stomach up to her throat. What the hell was he!? One thing popped into her mind that should have been so clear from day one…

…He wasn't normal…

Ban turned to her and kneeled down, a cheerful grin spread across his lips revealing a layer of jagged pearly whites. His hand made contact with her head, patting it once again to relieve her from what she had just witnessed.

"There, there…" He said, bringing her back to reality from a frightful, never ending nightmare that she was caught onto.  
Up until then, how the situation turned out and from how Ban was acting, it was almost as if none of it had ever happened. In fact, it seemed that it was that exactly from glancing down and noticing Ban's wound had healed up without a scratch left on his being. The leftover blood that covered the both of them was the only sign that gave it all away.

He turned to King, his expression changing from being cheerful for the sake of Kaya, to one where there was practically fire shooting out of his eyes. He was angry, not because King plotted to take revenge on his for his sister's death, but because the fairy harmed a member of their team, of their small dysfunctional family.

"She's one of us…" He said, his tone soft, however anyone could tell that there was a hint of aggressiveness in it.

King simply glared at him and then at the woman. He still didn't trust her despite the fact that she looked terrified.  
"Fine, but stay out of my way…" He stated, his weapon immediately turning back into a large leopard green pillow within a puff of smoke. With so, he floated away back into the Boar Hat, leaving both Kaya and Ban outside to sort themselves out.

* * *

Night soon crawled in out of nowhere. The Sins, as usual decided to get one of their get together's out in the open where it was nothing but good food, some drinks and lots of laughs. It was perfect for such a rowdy bunch. But it wasn't for someone as quiet and secluded as Kaya, who had spent most of her life alone to fight her own battles, emotionally and physically.  
Whilst the others were living the life of a party, she just simply wanted to lay back and look up at the stars in peace and with no interruption so that she could figure out her thoughts. But as she quickly found out, one of the Sins was quite determined…

"Hey, you're missing out…" Spoke out a familiar voice, to which she pulled her neck back to see who it was. Of course, it was Ban…

He sat beside the girl and held out a plate of meat. Kaya simply looked at it before looking away in a troubled fashion. "Sorry, I'm just not really that hungry. After seeing your insides flying out, I've lost my appetite…"

A humorous smile began to spread across the male's expression, however it could only last for so long. He knew that she was hurting and badly. She was hiding something that was surely going to her until there was nothing left.

"Hey, don't worry about what happened back there. He's never usually like that so I'm sure that he will warm to you eventually. Heck, it was the exact same with myself after…" He paused for a moment, his words getting caught in his throat. It was a sensitive topic that he was getting into after all, so it didn't want to make matters any more depressing than they already were.

"After I tried to date his sister… Although she's gone now…" He responded, simply stating it in such a vague way that could mean many things, although by the look of his crimson eyes, she could tell which one it was in seconds.

"I… I'm so sorry…" She said with a softened look. As someone who had faced the loss of someone she truly cared for, she could empathise what he must have been feeling, but unlike her, it seemed to be that he had found a way to move on with his life, a way to go through day by day with a teasing yet contagious smile. Maybe she could do the same, but only if she could open herself up to others.

"But it's not just that… Gilthunder's becoming suspicious. I don't how much longer I can last behind those walls without the Holy Knights knowing who I am… I'm going back in a few days but that will be the last time. I'm not ready to die yet…"

"And you won't…" Ban interrupted. "Even if you can't infiltrate the walls, you are still part of the group… Besides, I need someone to tease that hopefully won't stab me in the gut…"

Despite the fact that he looked so serious with saying so, she couldn't help but crack a smile. It seemed so ridiculous that it was laughable. How could anyone think that these people were criminals? Then again, they did have an overwhelming amount of strength and power…

Without saying much else, Ban stood up and left over the other side of the Boar Hat's roof, to Kaya's confusion. Did she do something wrong? Didn't he enjoy her company?  
All these questions continued to spur out of nowhere, several feelings of guilt slowly but gradually breaking her heart down. What was happening? It wasn't as if she liked him in that way. It wasn't possible…  
Maybe she was just facing denial…

With getting up on her feet, she was about to leave on her own to clear her head, however Ban quickly got back, holding two bottles of the alcohol that she had firstly tasted.  
"Where are you going? I thought that we were setting up a party here." He said, holding up the two glass bottles whilst he pouted playfully, a line of red coating his cheeks as emphasis that he had too much to drink. Even in a drunken mess, he knew that despite being the only type that she tried, it was her favourite.

"B-Ban, I…" She began, the shock turning into a relieved smile. "It's nothing, just my imagine over reacting again…" She said

Just seeing him, being near him was enough to ease all the feelings of hurt and guilt away from her heart and mind. The last thing she wanted to do was worry him or the others.  
"Heh, you certainly are a weird one…" He said, giving her one of the bottles before proceeding to prod her forehead lightly to irritate her.

"Says the guy who took a large weapon to the stomach…" Kaya responded, grabbing hold of his hand to pull it away, however Ban decided to move his hand so that it was grabbing hold of hers. Their glances met, the smell of alcohol evident from every breath that he took. Yep, he was definitely drunk.

"But who said that I didn't like weird girls…" He said with a husky voice, shocking Kaya in the process. She could feel a hot stream of blood run across her cheeks, turning them as red as his clothes. Did he really say what she just heard?

Ban sniggered at her initial reaction.  
"I'm just kidding! You're a good friend, little lady…" He said, dragging them both down to sit, his arm resting on top of her head. That soon changed when he moved his arm so it moved behind her and over her shoulder.

After that, the two had spent the remainder of the night drinking, telling stories of their own adventures and just simply having a good time. Heck, just like Ban taught her about all the different types of alcohol, she decided to give her own knowledge on star gazing, which didn't seem to intrigue Ban but he was decent enough to listen.

She couldn't understand what she felt earlier, but she knew that perhaps it was best to keep those certain feelings hidden away for a little longer…


	4. Chapter 4

After a night of drinking and celebrating their very own existence, morning came around as if time was sped up. It definitely hit Kaya who, as a lightweight, surely suffered from the amount of booze she consumed. Mornings were always made out to be waking up refreshed, welcoming the day with a grand embrace as if you love life as it is. As a matter of fact, this situation was the complete opposite of that.  
Even before she could open her eyes, she could feel her brain shrivelling, her skull pounding against the layer of skin. So this was what a hangover felt like. It stinks…

But that wasn't the only thing that sucked about starting the morning like that…

"Rise and Shine!~" Sang out a voice that seemed louder than what it really was.

Kaya slowly opened her dull eyes, a groan escaping her closed lips. It was too bright. Her vision was slightly impaired but she could make out the figure.

"What do you want Ban?" She mumbled before proceeding to turn her head onto the soft, feathery pillow to block out the light, inhaling the aroma of… alcohol?

Wait a second?

She turned her head once again to the male who was standing at the door grinning, as if all the booze hadn't even affected him in the slightest.  
"You know, you are pretty cuddly when drunk…" He teased, causing the girls cheeks to turn red from anger and frustration. How was he doing this? No one had ever been able to do so…

Out of nothing but a flustered frustration, she grabbed hold of the ale infused pillow and threw it at Ban, who simply caught it and laughed at her lousy attempt to get back at him.  
"Alright, alright!" He said whilst in mid-chuckle. His expression soon turned into a light-hearted one, one that was more serious than previously.

"I know a way on how to solve your problem with King…"

"But I…" Kaya stated at first before getting interrupted by Ban once again.

"I know you said that that is the least of your problems at the moment, especially with the Knights, but we can't have constant macho fights between the both of you… And frankly, I don't feel like getting stabbed in the gut again anytime soon…" Ban responded, ending his comment with a casual shrug.

He was right. Chances are he probably wouldn't be around if King ever decided to strike her again and even if he was the least of her problems at the moment, he was still a problem with no solution to solving it. Or so she thought…

"Hmm, what's the plan?" She questioned him out of curiosity. Knowing him, it would probably be something that would blow everything out of proportions.

"Come with me… We will get some food in you first so that you don't have to use your pretty little head on an empty stomach…"

Sure, she should have been mad at his remark, but food did sound good right about now and after that night, she was feeling a little bit peckish…

But really, what she was now determined to find out about was this 'fool-proof' plan he had mentioned.

It didn't take too long to get herself dressed in her usual clothing that she wore around the Bar. She had to admit that it was much comfier that the armour that she had been given upon joining up with the greater order.  
Along with that and with some delicious food in her belly, she was prepared for this wonderful plan that Ban had conjured up in his mind over night.

He led her outside and behind a set of bushes where there was an opening in the bottom of it to peek through.

"I don't get it, how is this supposed…" Kaya began to question at first before receiving a hand over her mouth. Judging by the fact that Ban lifted a finger to his mouth, it was obvious that he was shutting her up so that the two of them were not found. Generally, this wasn't the type of spy work that Kaya usually did, but it certainly was a start.

The two remained silent as soon as they heard a large pair of feet thudding against the short green moss that sprouted out of the ground as well as two two voices, one male and one female. The male one belonged to King, as Kaya could identify, even though it sounded much softer and panicky. But who was this woman?

"S-So, Diane… I was thinking, um…" King began, his words stumbling and a total mess.

It was easy to sense that he was nervous and with good reason too. Ever since King began to grow feelings for Diane, he had always wanted to ask her out, or better yet be her lover that would always protect her. But so many things stood in the way.  
The first being is that Diane liked Meliodas. She was completely oblivious to King's feelings, which made him even more frightened of being rejected if he ever were to successfully ask. After all, the two of them spent most of their lives together.

"Yes, King?" Diane said in a bubbly fashion. She turned around to look at the floating fairy, who was high enough to be in her line of sights and frankly, his cheeks flushed to the color of scarlet, a nervous smile taking residence on his lips.

"So, I was thinking…" He began, looking down at his intertwined hands that gripped each other ever so tightly. He wanted to muster up as much courage as possible, but something kept screaming at him to run away.  
"H-How lovely you look today!" He said, diverting his possible confession into a compliment.

Damn it… So close…

King's heart was pounding in his chest so hard that he was pretty sure than anyone else nearby could hear it. Why couldn't he explain his feelings? Maybe perhaps it wasn't meant to be at the moment. His mind was telling him that he didn't want to ruin the friendship that the two of them had built up over the years, yet his heart and soul told him otherwise.

Diane smiled from the lovely compliment, her large arms that were as thick as tree stalks became enveloped around the smaller being, dragging him closer to the soft lumps located on her chest.

King struggled because he didn't enjoy the sensation. In fact, he very much enjoyed it. It was more of the fact that he couldn't breathe as well as a fact that he was sure that upon making contact, he began to get a nosebleed.

Diane released her warm yet tight hold, allowing King to pull back to reveal a long stream of blood dripping off of his face from his nose.

"A-Ahh, I need to go!" King frantically said whilst holding the bottom half of his face with his hands to hide the bleeding. He rushed away to someplace where he could have his privacy to calm himself down and clean up the blood, giving no moment to spare for Diane to answer again.

"Oh… Okay then…" Diane mumbled, feeling both confused and disappointed that he didn't stick around. Did she do something wrong? Either way, it seemed that he was busy at the moment, giving her the chance to do whatever else there was to do. Despite so, they never even took into consideration that they were being watched…

Once Diane was gone and there was no one else in sight, Ban and Kaya left their hiding place.

"So, King has a crush on this Diane but is too nervous to confess to her… And this will help me how?" She asked whilst clearing the speckles of dirt off of her clothes.

"You are going to hook them up… Help King do his little confession and everything should be good as gold with you two…" He responded with a proud grin. So that was his plan…  
One of Kaya's eyebrows became lifted slightly, as if giving the impression that she was in disbelief. Then again, his plan could work if she was careful enough.

"But why haven't you guys tried to help him if this has been going on for so long?" Kaya decided to question further. She wasn't entirely useful when it came to anything romantic especially since she hadn't had the experience of falling in love before. All she has done throughout her entire life was fight, never even considering settling down and having a family of her own.

"Because unlike all of us, you have that sort of feminine touch that Diane has… Just give King some advice and let him on his way. That's all I am asking of you…" Ban said. He wanted this to work, but he knew that he would have to persuade the female first.

Kaya considered her options. If this plan worked, not only would she be safe with the Sins, she would also have another powerful ally. It took a few moments of thinking in silence before she finally made up her mind.

With a sigh, she finally broke the silence. "Fine, I'll do it…"

* * *

Soon after, the plan that had been shortly discussed was now beginning. It took some time before she could locate King and even then, he didn't look too happy when she did find him moping on his 'pillow'.  
The male's glance slowly moved over as soon as he heard footsteps, his eyes narrowing in distaste upon realizing that it was the girl that had arrived the other day.

"I thought I warned you to stay away, or else… Unless you do want to sign your death wish…" He stated in a stern yet cold voice. Was this really the same King that was with Diane? It seemed unlikely from the sudden change of personality but it was indeed the same guy.

"Hey easy there… Look, I know that we started off on the wrong foot but I just want to help… I was told that you've been having some troubles confessing to a girl… Being one myself, I can help form the perfect date…"

King didn't seem the least bit interested in taking her help, but the fact that possibly one of the Sins has been telling her everything about his crumbling love life was indeed a surprise. One that he would surely have to 'pay' them back for…

It took a moment of consideration before he finally agreed to take her help, however still remaining cautious about it all. At least he accepted her offer, so that was a first although by this rate, it wasn't going to be the last.

The day was spent in the nearby town getting items for the possible date, as long as King doesn't screw up the proposal. Some flowers and a box of delicious treats were a start. Luckily enough, she was able to ask Ban to cook up a fresh home-made meal that night in order to set the mood. Everything was falling into place so well. Perhaps a little too well.

The peace and serenity ended as soon as they left one of the stores, a man wearing Holy Knight armour shouted out, grabbing her attention. She hadn't seen him around before, therefore he must have just been a new-comer, someone who was slowly moving up the ranks. But that didn't matter. As long as she was found in one specific place and if a battle was to pursue, she would certainly be done for. After all, if Gilthunder was the one to come to take her life before, then chances were that that would happen again.

She was just about to make a dash for it, but the inevitable happened rather suddenly. An unamused King swung his weapon at the Holy Knight although he aimed so that it only skimmed his body. He proceeded in giving him a glare that could send shivers up of anyone's spine.  
"I wouldn't…" He simply said, those two words referring to a great deal of things. 'Don't go after her' and 'Don't call for reinforcements' were the main two ideas.

The knight was trembling so much, his face gone pure white from fright. Kaya almost felt sorry for him. Almost… But something had continued to puzzle her thoughts. Why did King save her if he didn't like her all that much?

Upon coming to a mutual agreement, he turned his head to Kaya, the look that he had previously given to the Knight as well as her in the past had changed. Slowly but gradually, he was warming up to her.  
"Come on, let's go…"

Ever since that moment, the two of them went from being mutual enemies, to good friends and all because of one offer to help him confess his feelings to Diane. But it was not over yet…

There was still the confession to do…

* * *

Midnight soon crawled in and it was essentially perfect. The pitch black sky was clear of all the clouds, speckles of bright light crossing all over the sky. It was such a romantic moment. As well as that, it didn't end there.  
Diane had received word of a 'surprise' awaiting for her from the ravenette and frankly she was just as excited as King was, although not as anxious. He wanted everything to go perfectly. With some help, he had set up a nice candle lit meal for them both outside in the stars, something that any girl wouldn't resist.

King was already on the scene, holding a bouquet of green flowers, the same color as her Sin emblem. He couldn't tell if it was the humidity or the anxiousness, but sweat was pouring down his forehead and his face.  
It made matters worse when he saw her. Her lovely smile, her beautiful eyes, the cute way that she twirls her pony tails with her fingers. She was just perfect and he wanted her to be his.

"King, what's all this?" Diane asked with surprise and glee.

"O-Oh, hey Diane… Um… Well, I was wondering if you would like to share a meal with me…" King said, his line of sight shyly adverted away from hers.  
"And… I also want to ask you something…"

"What is it?" Diane asked kindly whilst tilting her head to the side a little.

King took a deep breath. Here goes nothing…

"Diane…" He began, holding out the bouquet for her. "I love you… Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked quietly. There was a crackle in his voice as if he was forcing himself to ask this. If it hadn't been for the others help, he would have gladly coward away from the opportunity.

But now he has done it. All that was left now was to get a response.

Diane simply looked at him astounded by this question. Sure, they were both close friends years ago but her memories of them were hazy enough so that she couldn't remember all the details. All she could remember was him leaving her. Even then, ever since the day they and the others joined forces, it was all forgive and forget by that point.

"Oh King… Of course!" She responded cheerfully, causing the fairy's face to brighten up with joy. She said yes!  
Diane once again grabbed hold of the male in a tight embrace, holding his close to her chest. But there was no signs of nerves or a nosebleed from King. He wasn't the same fairy as he was. He was in love and now he finally had the girl of his dreams.

The two spent the rest of the night enjoying the meal made specifically for them. Sharing cute nicknames for each other and just having one of the best times of their lives.

But they weren't alone…

Kaya had been secretly coming back here and there to see how their date was going on and every single time, love was always in the air. Maybe she was just worried that something would go wrong. But it seems that all the worry was for nothing.

She turned around to head back to the Boar Hat but even before being able to take a single step, she was confronted by Gowther, who simply stood there with his creepy, blank expression. This was enough to make the female jump out of her skin, make her heart pound out of nothing but adrenaline.

Couldn't he even try to smile, Kaya thought. The she thought more about what he would look like, and frankly, it wasn't all that pretty…

"Gowther, what are you doing here?"

"I was following you…" He simply stated, not even attempting to sugar coat his response to make it sound less disturbing.

"But why?" She asked in return, hoping to get at least some sort of input as to why he was following her around like a stalker. "It's not like I was doing much… I just wanted to make sure that they were okay, that's all…" She stated.

But it didn't seem to float Gowther's boat at all…

"Is that it?" He said with a rather confused look. "I was sure that you were checking on them to get ideas on what a date is like since you haven't been on one. I can also tell that you like someone, but you are too afraid to admit your feelings to him…"

Kaya just simply stood there. She was unsure as to what to feel. Confused, surprised, angry, she couldn't make out anything…

"I can assure you, it's nothing like that…" She said with a frown, her arms becoming crossed over her chest. "If I was in love with someone, I wouldn't hide it… Now if you will excuse me, I'm gonna go head back and get some sleep…"  
With the matter resolved for now, she walked past the pink haired male, her head becoming lowered in thought about what he said.

It wasn't true. She was hiding it, but then again, what could she do? It wasn't as if Ban felt the same way. Even she couldn't tell her own feelings, let alone his. She was crushing badly, but she didn't want it to be a reality.

She had already lost her father. She didn't want to lose a good friend…


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since that fateful night to which the date proceeded on, things had been going rather well for Kaya over the past week. Despite the constant teasing from Ban, which she had been gradually getting used to, there had been no attacks at all, King had been warming up to her already. She was definitely on a roll.  
Although, what she really needed was some proper action, not the type that usually ended with one of the Sins flung out of broken piece of wall, laughing at the thrill. But the real, life-threatening stuff that could possibly end her very existence. After all, she now felt that she could take on anything, but rather, was she just being cocky just for the sheer consequence of feeling a little bit of adrenaline rushing through her very being?

Either way, she did promise herself just one last recon mission, despite Gilthunder's suspicions on who she really was. If she wasn't to return or show her presence around town at the very least, every piece of the broken puzzle would soon fit together perfectly. She couldn't allow that. Not yet, at least.

Just one more chance…

It soon came…

Night dwelled on slower than usual, a hysteria that happened every so often, but just rarely. To the female spy, this was the perfect opportunity to explore around the nearby city with having to deal with no civilians getting in the way and alerting others of her presence, which once again, happened every now and then, and also of Holy Knights prowling around the streets, hoping that trouble would soon lash out of nowhere.

She was careful? But was she careful enough?

Sure, she had her hood on which covered her face, but maybe it probably wasn't the best idea to show up on her own. After all, if something were to go horribly wrong, she had no back-up that could help her on time.

Whilst the Sins were fast asleep, Kaya was soon enough near to the centre of the village. It was dead silent, no noise at all except the light pitter-patter of her own footsteps, which to her was quite nerve-wrecking, like something that you would find in a horror movie. But something seemed off about her surroundings?  
She glanced around her and behind her. Nothing. Or that was what she thought at first…

A blinding light came from the sky out of nowhere, a flash of lightening thundering down at its target: her.  
Because of the initial presence, she was able to dodge it without causing any damage to her, even though she couldn't say the same about the collateral damage done to the pathway which was now nothing but burnt dust the color of charcoal. This only meant one thing…

"Gilthunder…"

The pink haired man appeared from around the corner, the blade his sword hanging down so the end of it was just barely grazing the ground whilst he gripped tightly onto the hilt.  
"It's pleasing to see you again, mysterious one…" He said, anger then burning up in his cold blue eyes, his sword becoming raised and pointed towards her.

"Or should I say, traitor!"

Just that single word that left his lips was enough to shock the female into stepping back. He's figured it out? The entire kingdom knows about it? She shock soon subsided into fear.

"So you figured it out huh? How did you know that I was here?" She asked, her tone of voice low and deeper than her usual cheery voice. It was official, that moment of relief was now gone forever.

"We've had some of our people keep an eye on you, Miss Kaya…" He informed, taking one slow step after the other towards her. This alone was enough to not only threaten her, but towards her new found friends and that was enough to show in her expression. Her body was tense and hunched, her teeth clenched and her eyebrows furrowed.

Gilthunder sneered a little from the ferocity of the female, circling the female as if he was a fierce lion herding in his prey.  
"Relax, the Sins are safe… For now… And as for you, I won't kill you… After we found out who you were, the higher order wanted to take you in, have you answer a few questions." He stated, but that wasn't cutting it at all. Kaya knew that that wasn't the case. Why would the higher order keep everything so secretive from the other Knights and the public? Something was definitely going on and it was obvious that the Knight in front of her was being deceived.

"Whatever's going on, you can't trust them… Have you ever wondered why we never see them around, or even why they are so quiet about anything and everything? For the sake of my friends and family, I have decided to refuse your 'offer'…" Kaya said, to which Gilthunder reached forward and grabbed hold of her wrist.

He wasn't happy at all.

"I wasn't asking…"

Using her other hand, she grabbed hold of the hilt of her own sword, swiftly unsheathing it and pointing the tip of it towards his neck.  
"And I'm not asking either for you to let me go…"

As Gilthunder realized, she wasn't playing around. Her secret was out and her family and friends were in danger, as well as her own well-being. She couldn't allow herself to get caught. He would have to take her in by force.

"Looks like someone has grown a backbone since we last met…" He stated, letting go of her wrist to attack her at full force.  
He swung his sword, sparks flying from the lightening. It clashed with Kaya's, causing a ball of light to explode outwards, lighting up the area.

The battle had finally begun.

Unlike the last time, Kaya had learnt from her mistakes. She finally had a fighting chance against this Knight. Although for how long?  
The night continued in a series of clashing swords and evading attacks, even though it lasted long enough for Kaya's disguise to become tattered and ripped, her face coming out into the light. Gilthunder may have been powerful but Kaya had speed and agility on her side, which soon would be seen to be responsible for her victory. But it was only a matter of waiting for that once chance.

There…

Gilthunder went in to attack once again, although Kaya dodged to the side, allowing her to attack him at close range from behind. Gilthunder didn't have the chance to turn around to defend himself. He took a powerful blow to the back of the neck, to which he was lucky that he had his armour on, otherwise, he could have been paralysed. But in the sense about what was going to happen, paralysis seemed to be the better option.

Instead, she managed to knock him down and immobilise him by standing on his arms, although from the fact that she was quite light, she wasn't able to crush his arms underneath the layer of steel without using any force. But that didn't matter. She had him where she wanted him…

"Gilthunder, I'm sorry. I've never wanted to do this… But you leave me with no other choice…" Kaya softly said, raising her blade to strike down on his head, removing him from this world for good. Although, just like the softness in her voice, she was hesitant in killing him. It wasn't like all the hordes of enemies that she killed. It was all different. Before, she wouldn't even have second thoughts on doing so, but now, after meeting the Sins, she learned what compassion was. He didn't know anything about what was going on. He was just simply doing his job.

And he was doing it at any cost…

…Even death…

"Good bye…"

However, just as the blade moved just that slightly bit closer, a force pushed her off of Gilthunder, one that didn't have any source of light, but rather a blast of cold air grabbed hold of her. She flew into the window of someone's home and from the fact that there was screaming, it was obvious that someone lived there, to which the perpetrator would have to apologise when it was all over.

From that attack, however, there was only one person that could be responsible…

Gilthunder got himself up onto his feet, although just barely. His body felt a little heavy at the moment, although he would recover fully in due time.  
"You okay, Gil?" A dirty blond haired male asked upon arriving at his location to assist him. His name was Howzer, another Holy Knight and one of Gilthunder's more optimistic friends.

"I'm fine… We will just need to secure the girl and take her back to Hendrickson…"  
Just saying so left a bad taste in his mouth although he couldn't understand why. Hendrickson was part of the higher order, one that could be considered as suspicious although no knight would even dare to second look him.  
Howzer nodded in agreement to his colleague's statement, his light purple eyes softened but only for a split second. Unlike his partner, Howzer had a more gentle approach to things. He preferred especially not to fight and harm woman despite the fact that it was the day and age where even women were catching up in terms of strength to their male counterparts.

However, this was a different case…

Kaya slowly get herself back into her feet and out of the premises, blood streaming down the side of her head and over her eye. Because of this, she temporarily lost the ability to see from that one eye as well as her quick movements from the harsh impact that strained her leg and tore a few minor ligaments.  
The battle would soon come to an end and even she knew who was now going to reign victorious. In her condition, all she could do now is escape and get help.

"Not so fast!" Gilthunder yelled out as soon as he acknowledged the females movements. With grabbing his blade once again after dropping it nearby, he raised it into the air. A streak of lightening blasted out into the air, proceeding then to crash down on the slow moving human. She thought that that was his chance to kill her.

No… He kept his promise. He wasn't going to kill her as intended but rather the lightening formed into a holding bond that tightly squeezed her limbs to her sides, disabling her from using her fists for defense.  
"There…" Gilthunder mumbled under his breath before lunging at the girl, pulling one final blow to the face to knock her out.

She fell to the ground with a loud thud, her vision fading into darkness as her eyelids gave out on her as well as the rest of her body. Not only was Gilthunder's final attack responsible for so, but so was the agonizing pain of putting any weight on her bad leg.

Either way, she wasn't safe now. She was in a great amount of trouble.

* * *

Soon enough the pain caught up to her. She had finally awoken once again in what appeared to be a small, dark cavern. All she could tell at that moment was that she couldn't breathe properly. Perhaps it was from the thin amount of air lurking in what seemed to be a tight space. Either that or she had suffered some sort of damage that she didn't acknowledge until now.

Her body ached all over. Her limbs, her head, her chest. Even her eyes were half lidded at the moment since all of her energy was depleted from her body whilst the bonds that held her trapped against the wall was the only thing keeping her standing.  
"Good, you're awake…" Said a voice that was unfamiliar to the female who felt like dosing off once again into unconsciousness. In fact, she was pretty sure that that was the case since whoever spoke gave her a quick slap across her bruised cheek, making her even more alert than before. Droplets of blood flew from the side of her face as well from her mouth, landing on the cold, hard ground with a barely audible patter sound.

In front of her, she noticed the face of a middle aged man with hair and a goatee the color of white snow. She recognised the face, even though she very rarely seen it. It was Hendrickson.

"Now, now, I don't want you falling asleep on me again. Not when I have a special job for you…" The man stated, pulling his face away from hers. Before she could even ask about this certain job out of curiosity, she noticed a large, red embodiment hanging in the air, it's eye sockets piled together with darkness and dread.

"D-Demon?" Kaya stuttered out of a deranged fear that most people would feel if they came face to face with one of these creatures. "But how? I thought that they were trapped in another world years ago?"

"And they were but this beautiful beast must have sneaked out since we found the corpse in a barren wasteland." He explained, stroking the demons arm which was just like human skin, smooth and silky to the touch.  
He then turned around back to the trapped female, a sympathetic yet sadistic smile eased on his face as he grew closer to her once again.  
"And as for your job, I will allow someone who hold dear explain it to you…"He said, to which confused the poor girl.

Someone she held close to her? What's that supposed to mean? She could see that he was crazy so he was most likely trying to use scare tactics. Or so she thought. What happened next was sure to leave her speechless.

"It's been a while, young one…" A deep voice arrived from the shadows. It was certainly one that didn't seem at all welcoming.  
It was hard to identify who it was within the dim light, but it was definitely someone that she knew, and she knew it was the moment that she got a clear view of the mystery person.

Her narrowed eyes widened in surprise, her body suddenly starting to tremble uncontrollably as soon as she seen that pale face with the set of platinum eyes and pitch black hair that gradually became grey across the sideburns. The two of them definitely had a resemblance.

"F…" She began, attempting to state the one word that she hadn't mentioned in so long, even though it continuously crossed her mind every day.

"Father?"

Kaya didn't want to believe that he was working on their side. She truly wanted to believe that he had suddenly appeared once again to save her from this surreal nightmare but in reality, that was never going to be the case. She was fighting for someone that was on the opposite team. Her head became lowered in thought.

"So, all this time, you've just been in hiding. I have been out there, fighting for you… Why didn't you try and come around to say that you were okay? Mom and I have missed you like hell…" She said, her voice trembling from not only from the shock. She couldn't even speak anymore.  
As unpredictable the situation was, something else happened that even she didn't expect it.

Tears…

The warm liquid quickly began to swell up in her eyes, making them red and puffy before proceeding to run down her cheeks and onto the ground below her feet. For so long she didn't even know whether she had the ability to cry or not. It only just took the matter of something that she was passionate to crumble and break down in a great explosion.  
"Don't you even care about us!?" She finally screamed out. She was losing her mind and control over her own emotions. Everything that was happening was going wrong so fast for her to comprehend.

She continued to lash out against her own father, her emotions getting in the way of her rationality. But that didn't last too long…

Her father roughly grabbed her by the bottom of her chin, the tips of his fingers squeezing her cheeks together. He then raised her head slightly so that they were meeting eye to eye.  
"I would apologise, but this opportunity was far too good to pass up. Finally, the Holy Knights name will be restored and it will be all because of you… Hendrickson, pass me some of that blood…" He requested, his own platinum eyes glancing over to his 'leader'.

"You are not in any position to give me any orders…" Hendrickson said in a low yet dangerous tone before taking out a dagger from his pocket.  
Within one single strike, he stabbed the short blade into the deceased demon's chest, a river of red blood pouring out of the open wound. He then grabbed a goblet and filled its contents with the crimson substance before the terrifying beast could run out.

"Now, open up and say 'ahh'…"

Kaya quickly realised what the two of them were planning and frankly she didn't like it all she. She began to struggle against the bonds, although the black haired man held her down into place so that she couldn't kick them away.  
"Now, now, I'd calm down if I were you. We don't want any incidents happening after all…" He said with a sly grin whilst Hendrickson grabbed hold of her throat, spilling the demon blood into her mouth and down her throat.

She couldn't breathe at all now, tears continued to run out of her puffy eye. Her throat soon started to burn, the blood leaving a metallic yet bitter, sour taste in her mouth. It definitely came from the Red Demon.  
A surge rushed through her entire body from the bloods reaction to her form, causing it to shake vigorously whilst the blood coursed through her veins. However, despite the fact that she was coughing up both her own and demon blood, all the pain in her legs and chest disappeared miraculously.

Even the black and blue bruise that was still spreading across her cheek healed up, even though it left a dark red permanent mark across the right side of her face that spread just below her now blood shot red eye.

She was no longer the same Kaya that everyone came to know and love. She was now broken, angry even with an indescribable lust for revenge and hatred. She wasn't even human anymore…

…She was a monster…


	6. Chapter 6

She was officially a monster, part of a creature that lurks in the unknown world of darkness, a place that no other species were brave or idiotic enough to venture into.  
She used to be human, but now she was part demon…

Kaya had finally been released from her captures to complete one mission only: lure the Sins into their trap. Seems easy right?  
For her, she was betraying her friends, people who considered her as part of their family but despite so, she had already thought through it all. There was no other choice but to agree to Hendrickson's terms, considering how she was broken both physically and mentally.

* * *

 _ **Flashback Begin**_

"What did you do to me!?" Kaya screamed, coughing through mid-sentence to grasp on whatever pure air there was. She could barely breathe, her throat felt so tight and inflamed.

"I gave you power…" Hendrickson began, a frown showing on his facial expression, but not one that showed sympathy. "…And it is also a safety precaution just to make sure that you don't say a single word about this to the outside world. And also, I wouldn't want you running back to your friends for help…" He stated, kneeling down to the form that had been released to the floor.  
"But I have a job for you… Bring the Sins here in Liones…"

Kaya simply stared at him, grinding her teeth together as she spoke.  
"And why would I help someone like you?"

"Because if you don't or rat out us, then we will turn you into an actual monster and maybe perhaps then we will let you visit your mother in the process…"

Kaya's eyes widened in shock. Not only was she being blackmailed into helping him, but he also found out the secret behind why she kept her identity hidden all that time. It was her own fault that her mother was now involved in this entire mess called her life.

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me…"

Hendrickson was cruel and manipulative so double crossing him wasn't going to work. Even as far as she knew, he could be merciless enough to end her life on that spot if she wasn't going to cooperate. After all, in order to bring back superiority in the Holy Knights, he would gladly get rid of anyone that stood in his way.

Kaya then went silent in order to think things through. She wouldn't dare betray the Sins after all that they have done for her, especially Ban who had helped her out the most but even in a sticky situation, they could handle themselves in a fight, even if they didn't have the upper hand. Her mother couldn't. She was afraid in admitting it, but she would be slaughtered by day one if she was on the battle field.  
Maybe even Gowther could identify that something was wrong without her having to say anything.

She hated to say just that one word in this situation. She hated giving in in such a dire situation that could mean the death of someone. But with the chances of survival, she would have to trust the Sins that they would reign victorious once again.

"Fine. I'll do it…"

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

Everything seemed so dark and quiet in this new world that she had been introduced into. The feeling of loneliness and not being accepted as being normal, it didn't feel good at all.  
Frankly, she would gladly give the Sins credit for being able to smile all this time. Maybe the feeling had disappeared from them a long time ago but for her, it was only the matter of the beginning…

A voice began calling out of her as she walked in a blank daze, a voice pleading to grab her attention the moment that they discovered her roaming free.

But all it took was a firm grip on her shoulder to break out of the safety of her own world where nothing could break her any more than what Hendrickson had already done.

"Hey, are you alright?" Gilthunder said. He was more than curious as to what one of the Great Holy Knights had done to her, especially with how secluded and mesmerized she was acting, unlike before where she was filled with a fiery determination. Even then, the fact that she was hiding her face with a cloak once again, despite her identity being unravelled, was more than enough to be suspicious.

Kaya turned her head to look over her shoulder. Even with the cloak, it wasn't enough to hide the demonic glow of one red eye, which did surprise Gilthunder enough to back away slightly, his hold on her shoulder removed in the process.  
What happened, he thought to himself. This wasn't the same girl that he fought against. In fact, was this even the same person? Yeah, the faint glimpse of the bottom of her face that the shadow didn't cover definitely belonged to her.

The girl remained silent, to the point that she was beginning to scare Gilthunder. She was awaiting a response from him but apparently to her, he wasn't able to say anything.  
Upon not getting a response, she simply turned around and began to walk off and out of the exit, heading into the world, as if nothing had ever happened.

She didn't have the time for this.

The intense heat of the rising sun caught onto whatever skin was left bare from her clothing, causing it to prickle a little. As far as she could tell, she was only trapped over night, just a matter of a few hours. Everyone would be awake soon, if not already and most likely worried about her not returning from her recon mission.

No matter… She was still alive at least… But with the demon blood within her, she couldn't even tell if she would be alive for long…

* * *

Hours had passed by ever since the Sins woke up from their peaceful slumber. However, unlike their serene sleep that didn't have any problems arising, the morning wasn't so peaceful.  
Up until the afternoon, each one of the Sins was assigned to keep a look out for the girl. It was the least they could do for now until that night since they didn't want to risk the safety of the citizens in the nearby town.

But despite not being able to do much, they still continued to worry…

Diane was the one to be on the lookout. The gentle giant remained sitting there, looking over the horizons on the look out. When she thought that it was just going to be another hour of just customers showing up for some fine food and drinks, something caught her attention, her light purple eyes becoming fixated on an oncoming being unlike the others that showed up.

The moment that Kaya had gotten close enough, Diane noticed the cloak.

"Hey guys, she's back!" She called out to the other Sins to alert them of the female's return from what she promised to be her final spying mission. Of course, after what had happened, she was certain that it would be…

Ban rushed out of the Boar Hat to welcome her back, especially considering how she was out all night and morning which wasn't like her at all. He was soon followed by Meliodas, King and Gowther.

"Kaya, what's up? Did things go alright?" Ban asked her the moment that she got close to them. He reached out his hand to take off the hood of her cloak for her, but without even expecting so, Kaya instinctively grabbed his hand before it could make contact with the material. The speed that she went was abnormal, causing a somewhat nervous smile to grow on his face.

"Hey, I didn't know that you were that quick… Maybe perhaps you can teach me a few things about that..." He simply said in a teasing fashion but as he feared, he didn't receive the same reaction that he always was given.

Absolute silence…

Instead of blushing like mad and trying to lash back at his comment, Kaya instead gave him the cold shoulder and just said a few words with a tone that she used to have before joining with them.

"There's an emergency in Liones, and I need all of you to come along to help..."

The first thought that popped into everyone's head was how strangely calm she was being. Sure, if she did go to Liones, that would explain why she took so long. But why go that length? And why the sudden change in attitude? Somewhat was wrong, but in case he made matters worse, he would just have to go along with it.

The Fox Sin turned his head to look over his shoulder, each of the Sins sharing their own glances. They all knew that something was up. Even Gowther was suspicious considering how he couldn't read her mind the same way as usual. All he could see was…

Darkness?

Their shared glances moved directly towards Meliodas in the end, as if they were awaiting for his approval to go along with Kaya as she requested. It took a minute of thought and hesitation but otherwise, something was up with her and as someone who was part of the group, he wanted to help her out, even if she refused.

"Alright, let's get going..."

* * *

In order to keep the business running, Meliodas had assigned Hawk to look after the shop and make sure that there weren't any fights that would easily blow out of proportions whilst he was away. Of course, he knew either way he was going to get caught up in a fight that would still have the same effect.

It took a matter of hours before they reached their destination: Liones. Upon entering the large city that was widely popular with the residents, primarily because of it's 'fantastic security' and resources, they noticed Hendrickson up ahead, along with, her father, Gilthunder, and an army of Holy Knights awaiting for their orders to be disposed to them. The sights and the smells, they were vaguely familiar to the girl, however it was only a thought scratching at the back of her head. But what?  
Both Kaya and her father exchanged glances for a mere moment, the Sins stopping in place whilst Kaya kept on going up until she was beside Hendrickson, much to the Sins astonishment. And that wasn't to be said positively…

Upon stopping, the group was completely surrounded by Holy Knights that were armed with weaponry.

"No… No, that can't be right… She would never..." King began, conflicted about the entire thing, especially considering he was the one who had doubts about her loyalty to their cause in the first place. In fact, he was questioning what her true motives were and what side she was really playing on…

Hendrickson sneered from the fairy's confusion, lightly patting the girl on her head. There was no signs of a struggle, despite the fact that she so badly wanted to.  
"That's what you thought… She's working for me now."

"But why!? You people were the ones attacking her first!" Ban snarled out in defence.

"Hmm, we were, weren't we..." Hendrickson said at first, acting as if he was in thought. "But that was until she became useful for us. Bring out your missus!" He ordered to the large burly man standing beside him.  
He simply nodded. He wasn't exactly pleased with how he was being ordered about but his conflict would have to wait…

He moved himself away from the crowd and into the nearby baker. At first, Kaya didn't give much notice of it but something seemed familiar about it. It was until a middle-aged, fair skinned woman with short, chestnut coloured hair came out into the open along with a group of Knights that trailed closely behind. It was precisely then that the sights and the smell of the freshly made bread made sense.

And despite the added wrinkles, the face belonged to someone that she would never forget.

No… It couldn't be…

"Mom?"

The sound of the females voice attracted the mother's attention, her sight glanced over to the cloaked female in confusion. "I don't believe that I know you, young one..." She said with a calm yet concerned expression.

Of course, the cloak hid her identity, and the two of them haven't even seen each other in so long. Kaya had grown so much ever since then and her voice was to have surely changed. Even her mother didn't know about her apparent 'alliance' with the Holy Knights.  
She didn't want to take off her hood, mainly because of her demonic side that was engraved on her face but the fact that even her own mother didn't recognise her was surely to drive her insane.

She pulled off the cloak, much to everyone's shock for different reasons, especially her own mother's.

"Kaya, my little baby, is that you?" She said, her voice trembling a little.

Kaya nodded with a relieved smile. She, the one person that she was trying to protect all this time, was safe and not harmed as Hendrickson had promised.  
She stepped towards her mother, who, just like Kaya, quickly embraced her in a loving hug.

"You've grown up so much." She softly said, her mother's hands slowly moving around her face inspecting it. Although her palms made contact with the red mark. It was hot to the touch "But I have to ask, who gave you that horrible mark..."

The younger of the two paused in hesitation to her question. She couldn't say that it was Hendrickson that did so. She knew, otherwise, the Sins would tear Hendrickson apart piece by piece.

Actually, that didn't sound too bad…

No… That wasn't right… Sure, he was her enemy but with her mother there, she couldn't afford risking her life for petty revenge, even if Hendrickson so rightfully deserved it…

She would have to wing it…

"I-It's fine. It doesn't hurt, honestly." She said with a bright smile, although even her mother smelled something fishy.

"Don't lie to your mother. I know that someone has hurt you. Was it him?" She said, her line of sight moving towards Hendrickson who had a smirk on his lips.

"Smart lady…" He said, his expression instantly changing to a cruel, merciless one. "Perhaps a little too smart for your own good… Take her out..."

Within that moment, Kaya knew exactly what those three words meant and it wasn't anything good. She quickly turned around and unsheathed her sword, standing defensively in order to protect the one family member that she cared so dearly about whilst the other Knights.  
"I thought that we had a deal!" She snarled out in anger, her blood shot red eye glowing dangerously. After all, he had already ruined her own life, she wasn't going to allow him to take her life.

"We did but I've decided that the deal is finished. Now take them out, immediately!" He ordered to which the Knight's surrounding her advanced them with aggression as well as the ones keeping the Sins busy. But Kaya wasn't to give in so easily. But perhaps her best wasn't good enough…

Without taking in consideration of the Knights that could so easily ambush them from behind, that was her downfall. She could feel the grip that was holding on her shoulders loosen, gasps of air escaping in desperation to breath.

"Mom?"

She turned her glance for a split second, wondering as to why she wasn't getting a response, but within that one quick glance, she suddenly regretted her decision.

What she seen was a pale, ghostly white complexion of her mother, the colour and life in her eyes fading to white along with the end of the blade piercing out of chest. Just like her hands, her entire body lost most of it's feeling, causing her to collapse to the ground. Luckily enough, the battle came to a pause, allowing the younger female to break her mother's fall.

She coughed up blood as soon as her entire form made contact with the ground, although Kaya remained knelt down on her knees in order to keep the upper part of her body raised so that she didn't choke on her own blood.  
Next after her sickly pale face, she saw a pool of red growing and trailing down onto her abdomen, a striking pain impaling her stomach not physically but rather emotionally. Her heart ached, sadness overwhelming her entire being.

"N-No, stay with me!" She said comfortably, encouraging her to stay with her so that they could live and see another day together. However, judging by the smile on her lips, she had another thought that made her stomach clench up with dread and despair.

"My life was soon to end, but Kaya… My baby girl, you're young and strong. Fight and live on… I don't know what you have been up to over these years, but just know that I will always be proud of you, no matter what you do. Good bye..." With her voice trailing off at her final words, she had finally passed away, in her arms.

Nothing was going right at all…

Her father was a traitor to her and the family name, she was no longer human, and now her mother had just died in her arms.

That was the last straw…

"You..." Kaya began, her voice low and deadly. "First you take my humanity, that I can handle, but now, you better run..."  
She wasn't playing around any more. She was angry, and she knew precisely who was going to face her wrath.

The red mark began to slowly grow darker every second, to the point that it grew so dark that it could be considered as black. She scraped her teeth together, finding it so hard not to just attack blindly without any idea on what this man was capable of.

But she wasn't without reason, even when angered…

She tactfully looked around her position. She was clearly outnumbered, making her odds even less than a sliver. However, she did have an advantage which made the demon blood within her a good thing after all.

Hendrickson impatiently awaited for the girl's attack, an eyebrow soon becoming raised on what her next move was but from how long she was taking, it was obvious that she was planning it all out, as expected.

Then she struck…

In a blink of an eye, she disappeared from the man's view, causing his eyes to widen.  
"Men, find her!"

Without even questioning their leader, (as they knew the consequences for defying his orders) they all scattered and went on a hunt to find the ravenette but there was one thing that he didn't consider.

She was closer than he anticipated…

Everything happened so fast, to the point where he didn't even realize what had hit him, which literally was the case.  
Within a split second, a blur of black and blue struck the man on the face, forcing him to, without his acknowledgement until the last minute, fly across the air until he made contact with the brick walls that made up the housing.

She would have to apologize later, but now wasn't the best time…

With her new-found abnormal powers, she had a chance to end her enemy's life once and for all. End his tyranny which was causing other people to suffer and become deceived. Just the thought angered her more, which seemed to be the source of her abilities up to this point.

She stormed up to the man, preparing herself to finally end him.

But something happened…

Just as she got near enough to him, her body froze into place. She tried her hardest to move it, but the only movements where very sudden fidgeting movements.

"Wha… What's happening!?"

Hendrickson grinned as he witnessed his work finally taking effect, but this time, was in his favour.

The female fell onto her knees, trembling uncontrollably. There was something dark building within her own body. Whatever it was, it was painful.

And strong…

The unbearable heat continued to grow in her body, starting from her chest and moving quickly until it was head to toe. Her head was throbbing erratically, to the point where the pain was unbearable. In fact, even her own consciousness started to fade, her vision turning blurred before starting to darken.

That was when everything started to grow out of control.

And extra body slowly began to grow outside hers, a larger being merging with her smaller form to create an evil monstrosity.

"No!" Ban yelled out upon noticing the female going through the quick changes, using whatever power he had to fight through the army of Knights that still surrounded them.

But it was too late…

The demon was now in control and under Hendrickson's orders…

The demon was hungry for destruction…

And human flesh...


	7. Chapter 7

She thought that she was a monster before, especially with feeling a suddenness of isolation and loneliness of the fact that she was no longer one of the normal people in society. Then again, could she even consider herself as normal?  
But it was too late now. Baring with an overwhelming height with imperial red leathery skin covering her huge form, she was now the demon that Hendrickson had planned for her to be to kill her only friends, the only people who she could trust with her life.

 _Come on, wake up!_

Her inner voice kept screaming out to catch her attention, but she was long gone. From her half lidded eyes, her form was practically useless to get through to. Her own demons had finally taken over for her sins, deception especially. Even if she wanted to struggle, she would soon come to realize that she was weak. She gave in to her own anger, her own hatred.

She had given up…

Within a matter of minutes, the horde of knights that were still inexperienced to fight such an incredible force had disappeared. From running away in panic to actually dying on the spot, all that was left was the strongest to face the destructive creature: the Sins, Hendrickson and Gilthunder was who remained to see the outcome of what could be the final battle.

The demon attacked the first sight of living beings, slashing it's large clawed hands at the Sins, to which they jumped out of the creatures reach.

A demon? That was impossible! Every single one of them were sent off into another world at the end of the Holy War. Except one that escaped through. The one that Ban had killed in order to protect Elaine. Somehow, they must've done something with the corpse of that red demon to turn Kaya into one.

"So, what's the plan, Captain? It's not like we can kill her!" Ban asked with a comment that even Meliodas couldn't disagree with. After all, despite the fact that she led them into a trap and a fight that they couldn't ignore, it seemed to be that there was a story being it all, one that was far more complicated than just a basic betrayal. Judging by Kaya's expression, she was forced to do so, even with feeling guilty through every second of it.

"We will lead her away from the town and then attack the larger form..." Meliodas said to the rest of the group. "Just don't hit her human form."  
With nodding in an understanding fashion, the rest of the Sins did their usual business. Diane attacked the demon head on, whilst the other Sins attacked from the sides whilst the giant held her own against the evil entity's direct attacks.

Whilst the others did what they could to distract the enemy, Ban went in to grab the human girl to pull her out.

"Kaya!" He called out to her.

No response…

With a desperate sigh, he grabbed onto her form tightly, giving her a quick yet gentle tug to try her pull her out. The red mark remained on her face, but he didn't care about that. Part demon or not, she was still important to him. He hoped after all of this, she will be alright.

Damn, she was stuck in good. Even with his strength, he wasn't able to pull her out to get her to safety.

"Ban, look out!" Diane shouted to alert the Fox Sin of oncoming trouble.

He perked his head up to notice a large hand prepared to strike down on him to remove him from it's gigantic form. However, before he could get crushed under the palm of it's hand, it abruptly stopped the moment that it's limb got attacked by King's sacred weapon.

The demon roared fiercely in both anger and pain, it's attention kept on the Fairy. With so, he could easily direct him away from the citizens and out of town.

And that was what precisely happened…

With escaping out of town with the threat of destruction out of reach, the Sins could finally use their full force to take on the beast.

Meliodas used his 'Counter Attack' ability, Gowther used his weapon 'Herritt', whilst the other Sins attacked the demon profusely. Up to this point, it seems that the Sins had the upper hand, however the battle was not over yet. In fact, it was far from over…

Just as the demon was on it's final step, Hendrickson had came out of nowhere.

"No! How dare you take down what belongs to me!" He said, an impatience set in his tone from not just by the fact that his sure way of taking out the Sins was failing, but from the fact that they were able to over power her in such a form.

Meliodas turned his attention towards the Holy Knight.

"Guys, you take care of the demon! I'll take on Hendrickson." He called out to his team mates, however judging by the screams and grunts of the battle pursuing, it was obvious that they didn't hear him at all. But his next opponent on the other hand...

Hendrickson laughed at his comment.  
"Oh, that's cute. You really think that you can handle me? I know your tricks, Sin. You won't be able to beat me, or my little helper over there..." He stated, emphasizing over to the over grown demon that the others were having trouble keeping under control.

Of course, it became clear as day as to what happened last night. Meliodas was not happy at all.

"So, I suppose that you are planning on killing her after all of this is done?"

"Of course. After all, all of this is to bring back the glorified name of the Holy Knights. War is a costly thing. Only the strongest will survive!"

A frown was evident on the Blond's face, his bright green eyes narrowed in anger and disbelief.

"Then that means that I will have to stop you at whatever cost..."

A smug smirk grew on the man's face, awaiting patiently for his opponents first move. Meliodas was quick, one of the best fighters to have ever been knighted. He would have to be especially careful of him. One wrong move and he was finished…

Meliodas attacked first. Hendrickson unsheathed his own weapon within a matter of seconds, quick enough to protect himself from the direct blow despite the fact that he was forced back a few feet.

The two of them held their own in a battle of life and death, to see who was the stronger one, the prize being the fate of the black haired maiden.

Whilst the new battle came to life, the one against the Sins and the demon was sure to end rather quickly, and in the most least expected fashion.

Whilst the others had been struggling to keep the demon in check, Ban had been trying over and over to bring the human side of Kaya back to reality.

 _Wake up…_

But wait, that wasn't her voice…

 _Come back to me…_

Ban?

She slowly began to regain consciousness, her dull, half lidded eyes slowly opening a little more to show response, which reassured Ban that she was okay. A softened smile edged on his face as he drew he closer to him.

"Don't worry, we will get you out of this as soon as possible..."

Just as he said so, a bright light shone down on them from the sky, the entirety of the area turning white, to the point where they couldn't see one another. In fact, all the others could hear were the sounds of roaring. It was the demon, and it was in pain. But then again, the cost of pain was worth saving both Kaya and the rest of humanity. The roars wavered into echoing, which soon faded into silence.

Within minutes of the white light blinding them, everyone came back to their senses. There was nothing there but a crater. No demon, and no Kaya…

Ban wiped his eyes to clear the blindness, his glance moving around. Nothing…

"No..." He muttered with a shocked look. "Not again… This can't be happening!"

At first, he thought that along with the demon life form, the human was disintegrated in the flash, but it didn't make sense. If they were gone, then he should have been as well. With the exception of some wounds that were practically healed already, thanks to him immortality, he was fine…

But the evidence pointed that she was gone…

Or so he thought?

* * *

Back at the Boar Hat, Gilthunder had entered, holding the unconscious form of the human girl, her form covered up with his cloak since she was indecent. Luckily she was still breathing, even with the amount of burn marks around her chest area...

At first, he would have gladly slaughtered the girl where she stood, but now, after realizing what his superior really wanted to do with her, how the fact that she only did this for the sake of her parents, who were either against her, or dead. He surely had to give her credit, even if she chose a life that was risky.

After all, not everyone could endure though that without going insane.

Just as he entered, he was met with the fierce glare of Hawk, who simply stampeded around in alarm.

"What are you doing here with her!? Where are the others!?" He yelled out, snorting here and there.

Gilthunder didn't pay much attention long enough to answer his questions. Instead, he glanced at the pig in front of him before proceeding to walk by him, as if he had nothing to say to him. Of course, this riled up Hawk even more than previously, to which he hurriedly followed along behind them.

But what he seen next made him believe that his assumptions were wrong.

"Hey, I'm not done ta-"

Before he could finish off his sentence, his sights immediately were set to the Holy Knight setting down the female onto a bed, merely just so that she could keep warm and comfortable until she woke up.

"H-Hey, what happened?"

Gilthunder turned to him, the cold glance that he once gave had finally disappeared.

"Hendrickson forced her to drink demon blood and turned her into one… If I had known that, I would have just let her go, even if she is a criminal..." He said, shaking away the distaste in his tone.

"The others are fighting Hendrickson as we speak. I managed to sneak into the field and bring her back her to get treated without getting noticed."

Hawk simply remained silent, only moving his head slightly to emphasize a nod. By that point, he realized that the knight in front of him wasn't a threat to this day, not until she made a full, healthy recovery. Hopefully with the demon blood, that would be soon enough…

Kaya slowly began to stir from her slumber soon enough, only her lips parting slightly to show movement. Her body felt heavy and weak, pain rushing from head to toe. She could barely even open her eyes.

A croaked groan became just barely audible, as well as a question.

"Where am I?" She whispered, her blurred glance moving over to her left. She noticed silver armour and bubblegum pink hair. She knew precisely who it was…

"Gilthunder… Come along to take me out once and for all?" She asked at first. It was then that every memory before being transformed into a demon flooded back into her throbbing mind.

That's right…

Her mother was dead, her father had betrayed them. Anything after giving Hendrickson what he half deserved was all just a blank though, smothered in a thick layer of darkness when she lost consciousness.

"Go ahead… It's not like I can fight at the moment..."

Gilthunder shook his head, his arms becoming crossed just like a strict parent would, even though the two of them weren't that far off when it came to age.

"Tempting… But no… I like my opponents to have fighting spirit so it's worth it in the end… Besides, I can tell that you're hurting. I understand that I'm the least of your problems at the moment, especially with what Hendrickson put you through… However, that doesn't mean that I am letting you go freely. I will hunt you down and end you soon enough, just not today. Rest up, the others should be back soon enough."

However, that 'soon' turned out to be 'at any moment'…

Before the knight could leave peacefully to let the other rest up and regain her strength, the door to the room slammed wide open, breaking it off of it's hinges in the process.

Ban and Meliodas rushed through first, a terrified King getting pulled through behind them. Gowther simply took his time and came in seconds later at his own pace, whilst Diane simply looked through the window.

"You're alive!" Ban beamed with glee and excitement as he rushed over to her side, picking her upper part of her body up, holding her in a tight embrace. Perhaps a little too tight for her liking.

Kaya cringed a little from feeling her internal organs getting squashed together at a rapid pace.

"H-Hey… It's nice to see you too… But can you let go, I can't breath..." She said, her voice hoarse and gravelly.

"Hmm, oh right." He said with a grin, loosening his grip so she was sat up comfortably. He had such an excitable look on his face. It was adorable to say the least. Although if it hadn't been for the fact that his cheeks weren't flushed at all, she could make a presumption that he had been drinking again.

But this time it was different. He was genuinely happy to see her, just like all the rest of the Sins. Even Gowther who showed a small sliver of a smile.

"Hawk had told us that Gilthunder took you here…" Meliodas stated, although there was a sense of worry in his voice considering how he did almost kill her on the spot once and then handed her over to the higher ups but judging by her expression, she seemed to be just fine. It never hurt to ask though…

"I'm fine, just a few burn marks is all… Besides, he said that he will lay off the attacks until I've fully recovered, so there's nothing to worry about..."

"And the mark across your face?" King responded back.

At first, she completely forgot about it until King brought it up once again. She raised her arm shakily, the tips of her fingers lightly touching the mark that king had questioned about.

It was still there. She could feel the heat radiating off of it. With a sigh, she finally responded to his remark.

"Looks like it's permanent. It doesn't hurt and I can still see clearly. I'll just need to keep a close eye on my temper in case it goes out of control again… No pun intended..."

"And we will make sure that nothing like that happens again… And we will also get back at your old man, that is a promise..."

Kaya nodded in agreement to his comment. She knew well that the moment that her father turns up once again, she will give him what he deserves, however she had already made her decision the moment that they met once again.

She would kill him on her own...


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a matter of days ever since the young ravenette had witnessed her own life threatening experience. Days of laying there, planning everything out in the smallest details possible. She have calmed down about the truth about her father, but she wasn't willing for it to be a forgive and forget moment.

She was going to give him what's coming to him…

Of every hour, she continually began to grow stronger and stronger, her body soon feeling light as a feather in terms of moving around. Even the burn marks from Gilthunder saving her had quickly healed up. Then again, the most likely conclusion for that was the remaining demon blood that laid inside her in dormant. It felt like forever since she had seen the outside world, but just a little longer left. Kaya would have to just wait patiently until the moment arrived.

And soon enough it did…

Dawn broke out earlier than usual, the sun slowly arising up within the outstretch of the horizons. It was a beautiful, breath-taking sight that not much people took into consideration but it had always been one of Kaya's favorite things to witness although with recovering so often nowadays and the late nights up, she couldn't even remember the last time she watched the sunrise.

If only she had someone to do it with her…

An exhausted sigh left her lips at the thought. She was planning on leaving the others for the time being in order to search for her father. After what had happened, she couldn't allow herself to stay and be a burden to them any more, especially to Ban who, for some reason, she was going to miss the most.

From his playful teasing attitude, to the fact that he was always there for when she needed to say something from her mind, he was undoubtedly always there.

But this would be her final good bye…

With climbing down from the rooftop of the Boar Hat, along with a new set of clothing on her back, she had decided to finally venture off before the others would wake up to find out that she was gone, as emphasized by a note that she had left.

* * *

 _Dearest friends,_

 _I am grateful for your kindness over the last couple of months, even if some were more accepting far quicker than others. (I'm not judging.)_

 _But I would like to take the time to say thank you for everything. I will never truly forget any of the fantastic memories I've made with you guys. However, this is where we have to part ways. I need some time to think everything through alone, as well as deal with personal issues that have risen over the last few days._

 _Please don't take this personally, it's not you. But I believe it's time for us to say our good byes for now…_

 _Until then,_

 _Kaya._

* * *

She hoped that none of them would take this to heart. She didn't want to leave them behind, but it was for the best. She was a lone fighter after all, emphasis on 'lone'. Perhaps some other day when they meet up again, she will be ready to join in on there crazy adventures that would seem far fetched to any normal human being.

"Bye guys..." She muttered under her breath as she began to walk away from the place where she had been staying for some time now.

However, something had caused her to stop.

Or someone…

She turned her head to see that it was Ban, who had his left hand on her shoulder, his right hand holding up the note that she had written.

Shoot, she must've stirred him from his sleep when she woke up…

Without saying anything, she turned her head around so that she wasn't looking at him, so that he wouldn't see the glint of sadness that had just perked up on her eyes the moment that she seen the disappointment in his expression.

"Why?" Ban asked softly, lowering the note and releasing his grip on the female. He trusted her that she wasn't going to bail on him without answering his questions.

Of course, she didn't.

"As the note says… I just need some time alone to think..."

"You're going after him, aren't you?"

Kaya didn't respond at all to his question. He was right, but she didn't want to admit it. This gave Ban the impression that he was correct. With quickly realizing so, he sighed and wrapped his long, muscular arms around her, pulling her into a gentle embrace. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I told you we were going to help you… You don't have to do this by yourself, you know..."

Kaya replied back. "But I have to… Besides, after what had just happened, I don't want to keep putting you guys into trouble..."

Ban laughed softly at her comment. "Trouble? We face that every day without actually realizing. That's what makes our lives so interesting. Sure, it may end in a lot of blood, but we always come out on top and that's the same with you. We are not going to let you die..."

His reasoning was correct. Ever since they were made out to be criminals, they had always faced danger in every direction they took. They faced the same lifestyle that she was used to, the only difference being is that they had each others backs…

"Either way, I need to do this on my own..." She simply said, pulling his arms away coldly before beginning to walk off.

"And what happens if I try to come along?"

Kaya stopped in her tracks, turning round to face him with a softened, warm gaze, very unlike her gesture a few seconds ago. "I would simply tell you no and to go back with the others..."

A smirk eased on his face within the moment, an idea popping up in his head that would sure make her change her mind.

"That's a pity..." Ban Began. She couldn't tell what he was thinking and from the fact that he was unpredictable at best, that made the entire situation worse on a whole new level. He slowly began to circle her.

"… If you won't let me come along with you, then that means that I will have to convince you to stay..."

With stopping in front of her, he took her back into his arms gently, yet tight enough so that she wouldn't be able to escape and leaned his face down to hers.

"...By stealing your heart..."

Then he kissed her…

Their lips met in a loving and passionate way, one that shocked Kaya in every ounce of her being. Her eyes widened, her cheeks flushed the color red, deep as the colour of Bans clothing attire.

As much as Kaya wanted to struggle, she couldn't. Her body felt weak like jelly, an electric shock running down her spine that made her entire body tremble with anticipation.

What was this feeling?

The kiss had lasted long enough for it to feel like a lifetime, the two stuck in their own little world for just that minute.

However, it didn't last…

Ban pulled back from the kiss, his eyes slowly opening, wondering what type of expression would be on her face. Good, it wasn't disgust, but rather, she was completely flustered and unable to speak. He grinned widely. "So..."

Before he could get the chance to say another word, a fist was launched at him, causing the male to let go of his grip on the female and stumble to the side a little.

Kaya stood there, her hands trembling whilst she held clasped her hands together against the lower half of her face, as if she was in panic.

"Oh my gosh… Ban I am so sorry. It was on instinct. I couldn't control myself… And with the demon blood, I don't even know my own strengths."

But Ban was…

Laughing?

This alone confused the girl. Even though that she was sure that he would be okay, especially with witnessing him being stabbed right before her eyes previously, she didn't expecting him to be laughing after getting punched by someone he just kissed.

Ban rubbed his cheek which was slightly grazed, a cheerful grin spreading across her lips.

"You know, I was always afraid with getting rough with you since you were just a normal human… But now that I know that you can put up that good of a fight..." He said, stopping there to allow his actions to do the talking.

He lunged at the girl, pushing her to the ground with him being on top, proceeding to roll around for a bit until stopping. This time, she was on top of him, his arms wrapped around her waist just to make sure that she could follow along.

"You know, I've always liked you… You've always have that cute expression when I teased you… Even now with your marks, it just shows that you are one of us… With realizing that, I loved you even more than previously..." Ban admitted with a playful expression, wiping the strands of hair away from the girls face to gaze into her beautiful, dazzling eyes, even if one looked like that it was bloodshot.

Kaya couldn't help but smile humorously at his comment, lightly prodding at his forehead briefly.

"You are such an idiot… But I guess I have to admit that I like you for that… You've been the only person in so long that have made me laugh… And the only person to make me feel this way..."

With every other word, her face continuously reddened, her shy, feminine side finally revealed. Never did she expect that to happen any time soon…

With a grin of satisfaction that his feelings were mutual with her, he kissed her forehead once, their faces so close to the point where their noses was just touching, their hot steaming breath felt against each other. With so, he perked up once question…

"So, with that over and done with, are you still going to leave?"

Of course, she didn't anticipate any of this happening. He was definitely right in saying that it would convince her, but at what cost. She had a choice: either go and hunt down her father, or stay with her new found lover and family…

By that point, her mind was already made up…

She rested her head against his shoulder, curling her head into the crevice of his neck.

"I guess I could stay for a little longer..." She said, hinting her choice to remain…

That alone was enough to suffice the male, a loving smile edging on his face whilst he ran his fingers through her smooth hair.

"Good..."

And with so, the two unexpectedly became a couple.

Little did they know though was that they other Sins were watching the entire thing in secret without them knowing…

… At least for now...


End file.
